Where bow hunters engage in hunting of birds such as turkeys, a light duty bow is often selected and utilized by the hunter, such bow typically throwing a light arrow shaft. In keeping with the desirable light weight of game bird bow hunting equipment, the points attached to arrow shafts used in such hunting are similarly light weight.
A problem associated with bow hunting of game birds arises from the fact that the bodies of game birds typically present small killing zones to be targeted by an archer. For example, the preferred killing zone at a turkey's head often is as small as 2″ in diameter. In order to compensate for the small targetable killing zones presented by game birds, game fowl arrow points are known to include a radially extending array of cantilevered blades. Such arrangement of blades advantageously increases the effective target size of the arrow point with respect to a particular game bird. For example, where a turkey head presents a 2″ diameter target and where the blades of the game bird arrow point extend 2″ radially outwardly from the arrow's longitudinal axis, the effective target size is increased to approximately 4″ in diameter.
The above described need for game bird arrow points to be light in weight and the above described need for such arrow points to increase the effective target size, give rise to further problems and deficiencies. Light weight cantilevering arrow point blades are easily damaged and, upon damage, are desirably replaced. Known assemblies for facilitating interchangeable attachment and replacement of such blades often insecurely attach the blades, allowing the blades to fall off and be lost. Such assemblies also often require mechanically complex or difficult assembly and disassembly steps.
Another problem associated with such known cantilevering blade game bird killing arrow points relates to the an arrow spinning function of an arrow's fletching. The fletching or vanes, which are typically attached to an arrow's shaft immediately forward of the arrow's knock, are commonly arranged in a slightly helically twisting pattern. Helically twisting fletching installations advantageously spin the arrow about its longitudinal axis during flight, helping the arrow stay true to an aimed trajectory. Such known cantilevering blade game bird killing arrow points undesirably introduce air drag which opposes or interrupts the arrow's desired spin about its longitudinal axis. Such drag against axial spin tends to destabilize the arrow during flight.
The instant inventive game bird killing arrow point solves or ameliorates problems and deficiencies discussed above by configuring the point to include a unique and useful combination of screw and eye fasteners, ferrule mounting structures, blade mounting structures, and pivot stops.